Quality Time
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Theo and Siluca had their own kind of quality time they enjoy together.


Title: Quality Time

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Grancrest Senki

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

Emperor Theo Cornaro is living his status, with the miracle he pulled together with his beloved mage Siluca he is now on top of every Lord, the people loves him as their hero, showing only his appearance the people gets motivated and cheers on for him.

Despite the status and the fame, he is still struggling with the weight of his status, paper works never seemed to end, and he badly wanted to rest but more importantly spend time with his soon-to-be-wife.

He was not in the mood doing his work, but as he had pulled an all-night work so he can be with her today.

Theo's eyes are carrying a huge dark bags under it and a dark circle surrounding, sluggishly walking to the halls in search of his beloved, he passed by Irvin who came to look for him telling him that Alexis and Marrine are later to arrive in the afternoon for a visit, "Where is Shiluca?" he asked in a tired slurry voice.

"It is best you rest before looking for her, sir" said by the chamberlain.

"NO! where is she?" he said like he was being deprived of his own betrothed, he wanted to sob but he must be strong, the castle staff were all amused to the Emperor as he shake the head chamberlain in desperation.

"She's looking up the construction of the education building, sir" he sighed and let the deprived man search his woman.

When he arrived to the site, she wasn't there after he had asked for all the people there, but they told him she had left already, walking back to the castle he found Aishela training some soldiers for Theo's main security, "Where Shiluca?" with his sluggish voice again.

"What in the? Go and rest you stupid man!"

With the same reaction Theo shook her and asked her again, "I neeeeed her" he cried.

"What happened to you?" she looked horrified.

"That my dear knight, is what you call love deprivation" said by the old man Sartorus in chuckle.

"SHIIIIIILUUUUUUCAAAAA!" he cried and started to walk around the place.

After he left, "I don't know what is going on but your husband-to-be is like a living dead walking trying to hunt you" Aishela pointed at her sister who was hiding to a tree, Siluca sighed and went on her way.

Theo sitting at the main entrance grand staircase of the castle he laid his back on the cold hard floor while still in sitting position, he whined, "I just want to spend my time with you" he continued to whine, his arms spread.

"Says the man who sis not even went to bed with me last night" she was clearly upset with him.

"Shiiiiluca!" spreading his arms like a toddler asking for a hug from her, she sighed and complied with his demands, they sat on the stair case for a moment, "I'm sorry…" he said, "I finished all the papers for today so I can spend my time today with you" he yawned and clearly he did not sleep a wink, Siluca felt guilty.

When he yawned again, Siluca pulled him up and dragged him to his room, "But I want to spend time with you" clearly he's too tired.

"Not with you tired like that. Now strip" Theo in compliance took off his coat, shirt and boots, he's left with his pants. Siluca took her uniform coat off and her boots living her skirt and dress shirt on, however Theo pouted and pulled three of her buttons and laid his head to her bosoms, sometimes Siluca thought how would it feel if she is the same size as Aishela's, but since Theo is not complaining she's fine with it.

Using it as his cushion every time they sleep, Siluca played with his hair like she would usually do and it would lull him to immediate sleep.

Soft snoring can be heard from him, and with his breathing it also dragged her to sleep since she did not sleep well last night because of she is upset with him.

Theo at the moment is in hundred shades of comfort, nuzzling his nose even deeper at his favorite pillow and tightly hugging her, he snored happily, Siluca out of habit whenever he does that she would start dig her fingers on his hair and give him a good scratch.

* * *

Meanwhile, "Where's, Emperor Theo?" asked by Theo's other loyal knight and friend.

"He's with lady Siluca, Sir. Selge" replied by Irvin, "Do you need something from his grace?"

"No… I was just asking, I thought I saw him by the construction site" he said while Lassic and Moreno arrived questioning what's going on, Juzel came in also.

"Oh… he must have looked for Lady Siluca there earlier" replied by Irvin.

"Irviiiin~" the twins in a sing song voice called in.

"Emma, Luna?" replied by Irvin.

"Lord Alexis and Lady Marrine are here~" they chimed.

"I see, thank you. Elisa, please go and get his grace and Lady Siluca" he instructed and the head maid bowed and headed to the Emperor's chamber.

She was followed by other maids, Alexis and Marrine took their place comfortably on the plush love chair that Theo had in his castle in Sistina.

"Why are they taking long?" asked Lassic to Irvin.

"I'll go see what is going on" he told until the ladies went back to him and blushed.

"I'm sorry, we can't wake them… I mean… it's just too much" the head maid blushed and Irvin shook his head, this has been happening too often whenever someone fetch them aside him.

Walking to Theo's bed chamber, he was followed by the curious Lords, they peeked while Irvin casually strides in, they snorted seeing the position of how the Emperor sleep and how comfortable he is, sleeping on top of Siluca, using her mounds as his pillow, tightly hugging her waist, he is between her legs and his hand is hiking up on Siluca's bare back, "Go away" said Theo in muffled voice trying to stuff his face between her bosom, Siluca moaned at the harsh stuffing of his nose, "Sowie" he said and held on to her like a Koala.

"Uh-oh… he's embracing his inner Koala, it's hard to get him up now" Juzel said.

"So Siluca's his tree now?" piped in by Selge's mage with amusement.

"You can say that…" Juzel replied.

"Sir, there's a man who wanted to take Lady Siluca" with that trick.

"GET MY SWORD!" with that he got up waving his hand around.

"Kidding" added by Irvin.

"Stop it, go back to sleep" said Siluca upset with the commotion.

"Sorry to disturb your sleeping date, but Lord Alexis and Lady Marrine are here for a visit" he said, "I had informed you earlier, sir"

"Riiiiight" he said in a sarcastic manner and started to wear his shirt, Siluca trying to button hers, "Why must it be in my day off" he complained and Alexis cleared his throat, Theo looked up startled while Siluca shocked.

"You didn't see her in that state" with that they had proven he is a jealous man.

Theo dressed up together with Siluca, "You okay now?" she asked Theo.

"A little, but I feel fine now, I finally took some rest. Thank you" he whispered to her while ignoring Moreno's report, Marrine cleared her throat and the couple listened again.

Now that things were done, Alexis and Marrine liked to go around Sistina because they have bright green fields and flowers around despite the place used to be one of the Chaos gate.

Lassic and Moreno stayed for a while with Juzel and Selge when Moreno started to ask Theo, "Are you okay with those?" and Moreno started to draw with his hand circles on his chest.

"What wrong with it?" Theo looked strangely at him, "I like it" with that Theo checked something on his papers.

"That right there, is a loyal man" said Lassic in laughter.

"Be like him" added Selge and the four headed out, Juzel just laughed.

* * *

And finally when they are out Theo's study, "Start stripping" Siluca demanded and Theo like earlier he took off his coat and, shirt and boots and snuggled with Siluca on his office sofa.

Meanwhile, "They spend the day off just sleeping?" asked by Alexis to Irvin who is accompanying them at seeing the new establishments that Siluca has planned since Mages without magic after the chaos disappeared are left to be secretaries to their Lords and strategist. Siluca though why not be teachers to child commoners who does not receive proper education.

"Not really, today is just those days where both are tired, and Lord Theo at times would feel deprived of her presence whenever they do not see each other for quite a while, Sir. Theo is what you call extra clingy" with that Alexis laughed.

"I'm just surprised, they are not with a child yet" Marrine shaking her head.

"Actually all the staff noticed her mood swings and her extra affection to Lord Theo…" with that the couple looked dumbfounded at the head chamberlain to the information.

"Well, I'll be… that guy we thought was boring is actually naughty" laughed by Alexis in amazement.

"They have some strange quality time" said Marrine.

* * *

Back to the couple, "This is the best" he said and smothered his face to her bosoms again, "Say… I think it got a little bit bigger than the last time" he looked up.

"The what?" Siluca asked in confusion.

"These" and cupped the sides.

"It did?" Siluca looked surprised.

"Well, it's yours so I don't mind" and he buried his face again.

"You really like them" she giggled when she felt tickled at the side.

"I love them" and planted a little kiss on top.

"Go to sleep" Siluca said and petted his hair, massaging his scalp.

"Hmmn… this is the best" and with that he slept again.

~END~


End file.
